Happy Saint Mary!
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: One-shot! An ordinary day at the guild. Not really. A special guest appears and tries to steal Lucy's happiness. I s she going to succeed in her evil mission? NaLu! Possibly two-shpt! READ! Please. :D


Hello people! It's me (again)! Writing a new story! There are more reasons I haven't posted it on St. Mary. First of all, This idea came to me yesterday. The second is that on 15th I was in Suisse with no computer or internet connection (because my friend didn't wanted to borrow me his laptop T_T)

Yeah… screw my life. Anyways, this one-shot is very special, and you'll find out only at the end of the story.

ENJOY! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Happy Saint Mary**_

It was a cheerful day at Fairy Tail. Why? Because everyone was celebrating Saint Mary. Yeah, there was no member of the guild with this name, and the event will be the next week, but Fairy Tail was using every reason to party.

Everyone was having a good time. The girls were playing "Truth or Dare" Some of the boys got bored and played with the girls:

"Okay, Erza. Truth or dare?" Asked Mirajane.

"Hmmm… truth."

"Ooh." She said disappointed. "Then.. is it true that… you like Gray?"

"EWWW… YUCK! GROSS! NO!" (A.N.: Sorry, GrayZa fans.)

"HEY!" Exclaimed Gray, offended.

Erza ignored Gray and spinned the bottle. It was Lucy's turn.

"Very well, Lucy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lucy answered determined.

"Are you sure, Lucy?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I ?"

"… I guess you're right. Okay, Lucy. I dare you to…" She couldn't say the dare because the guild's doors opened. There was a young girl, with black purple-ish hair, and yellow eyes. She was wearing a forest green tank top, very short black shorts and turquoise high heel sandals.

"Well… hello Fairy Tail mages." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I am your new guild mate. My name is…"

"Marianna Blackhole." Continued Lucy.

"What? You know her, Lucy?" Gray asked the blonde.

"Unfortunately, yes. Our fathers were very good friends. They even arranged a marriage between me and Marianna's brother. "

" That's right. Anyways, sorry for interrupting your game. I should unpack my stuff and make comfortable in my new apartment. See you tomorrow." Then she left, walking like she was on a catwalk in Milan.

There was an awkward silence in the guild. Finally, Lucy left.

**At Lucy's place**

Erza entered Lucy's room. She was sitting in her room, crying. Erza went to her and said with a motherly voice (A.N.: Yeah! I know! SOOOOOO OOC! XD)"Anyways, I should continue my dare. So, Lucy, I dare you to tell what's going on between you two. Detailed."

" *sigh* So, everything started when we were five. My father took me to visit his best friend, Mr. Blackhole. He had two children. The oldest was Noah, who was seven then. The youngest was Marianna, the girl who you saw earlier. Noah and I befriended immediately, but Marianna acted like she hated me. I don't know why, but every time I wanted to talk to her she sent me away and tried to spill tomato sauce on my clothes. Ever since then, my father brought me to The Blackhole's every Sunday. I had a good time when I wasn't talking or paying attention to Marianna, but three months after my first visit, she started to copy everything I was doing. It was very annoying. When I turned thirteen, my father decided to arrange a marriage between me and Noah, since we were very good friends. Marianna was very pissed, because she didn't want to be related with me in any way. A few moths later, on my birthday, she spilled the cake on me. Then, she started to laugh like a maniac. Our dads were very angry at her. They decided that it would be better if they cancelled the wedding. Their huge mistake was that they thought that if Noah and I would never see each other, Marianna would calm down and accept me as her friend. So, besides visiting them every Sunday, Marianna and I went to the mall. There, I met this guy, Chris. He was my first crush. We talked every time we saw each other and every night since we exchanged phone numbers. Six months later he asked me to be his girlfriend, I accepted, of course. But unfortunately for me, Marianna found out, and seduced him. He broke up with me so he can be with her.. That happened with two other boyfriends, until I fell in love with her brother. We decided to keep that a secret so Marianna wouldn't go insane. One day, we went together at the mall. Suddenly, a man with a gun appeared and threatened me. Noah started to fight with him, until the man shot him. A cop was passing by and arrested the man. Noah died there. Marianna started to hate me even more after she heard that her brother died because he was protecting me. Before I ran away from home, she promised to me that she'll get revenge for her brother. She said that she'll steal the love of my life. That's the whole story."

"But, with some luck, she wouldn't meet him."

"She already did."

"Really? Who is that boy.?

"…You won't laugh if I tell you?"

"I promise I won't."

"… I… Love… Natsu…" Lucy whispered blushing. Erza, who was drinking a glass of water at that moment, spit a mouth full of water on the floor.

"WHAT?!" You love Natsu?! How did this happened?!"

"I don't know. It's just that Natsu is so loyal, and strong, and funny, and nice, and cute, and he really cares for his friends. I realized this during Daimato Enbu. It was so strange, and, this love came, slowly, slowly, while I started to know him better. Now, I'm afraid that Marianna can steal him."

Erza smiled and hugged the sad blonde. Unknown to them, Marianna was spying on her with a lacryma vision.

"So Lucy loves Natsu… this might be funny…" The girl said with an evil smirk.

**The next day**

"Erza, did you find out what happened to Lucy yesterday?" A young man with salmon pink hair asked a young woman with red hair.

"Yes. But I don't know if she'll come to the Guild today."

"I understand her if she'll want to stay in bed today." Another young man with messy black hair said, since he knew the whole story from Erza.

Suddenly, the guild's doors opened.

"Good morning, everyone!" Shouted a beautiful blonde young woman.

"Lucy! You came!" The red-haired woman said happily.

"Well' I couldn't miss this day! It's my turn to choose a job." After she said that, she went to the request board. She stared at it for five minutes, until she exclaimed:

"Evrika!" Then she took a paper and showed it to her team.

"Please save my daughter from a dragon. Reward:100.000 jewels each +Diamond Celestial Key." Erza read the request. "WOW this is the perfect quest!"

"And it will be better. Marianna will come with you." Master Makarov said.

""WHAT!?" Shouted Lucy, Erza and Gray.

"Yup! I can't wait to spend more time with my childhood-friend-my-brother's-ex-girlfriend!" Exclaimed the said girl with a fake smile.

**In a forest**

So, I think we should present. I know Lucy since I was five. But what about you?" Asked Marianna the gang.

"I'm Erza, this blue cat is happy, the boy who's stripping is Gray and the pink-haired idiot is Natsu. (A.N.: He said nothing because he's afraid of Erza.)

'So he's Natsu. He's kinda cute. This is surely gonna be fun' Marianna thought while looking at Natsu with an all-knowing-look.

'I'm doomed.' Lucy thought

They continued to walk through the forest, Marianna flirting with Natsu non-stop. After some hours of walking, they heard a roar. They immediately ran to the place they heard the noise. There was a white dragon and a girl of about fourteen, standing face to face with the dragon.

"Umm… Alice Perkins, I suppose." Lucy said.

"Hmmm, oh, yeah. That's me. What happened?"

"Alice-san, your father is searching for you. He's almost lost his mind. Please come back."

" Tell him that I'll come tomorrow morning, at 8:47 a.m."

"OK?"

**Next Day at 8:48 a.m.**

"Thank you very much!" Mr. Perkins said on the verge of tears.

"It wasn't actually our merit. Alice-san would have come today, anyways." Erza explained.

"Actually, I forgot about coming. If you wouldn't have come, I would still be in the forest." She said carefree.

After the mission, Marianna was flirting non-stop with Natsu. This pissed Lucy off. Erza and Gray could barely hold her and convince her to not rip the new member off.

**Time Skip**

It was the day before Saint Mary. Everyone was preparing a party for Marianna. Lucy came very late to the guild. She went to her usual chair, and drank her usual milkshake.

"Hey, Lucy. Are you Ok?" Asked Mira concerned.

"Yeah. I'm awesome." She said.

After she drank her milkshake, she went to the library. There, she found Marianna and Natsu kissing. She stared at the image in front of her widen-eyed, then she left the guild very sad and crying.

**How it really happened**

Natsu was fighting with Gray, as usual, when a girl came running into the guild. It was Marianna. She went to Natsu and said:

"Natsu-kun, I need you to come with me immediately. It's an emergency!" The newbie said alarmed.

"O.K." The pink-haired boy said, while following her to the library.

**In the library**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"What happened, Marianna?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"I have to tell you something very important."

"Sure. Go on!"

"I… I… I really l-l-like you…" She said flushed. Her next move really surprised me. She kissed me! My first kiss… Wait, what was that. Did somebody see us?... NAH! It must be my imagination.

When she finally broke the kiss, I stared at her in disbelief, and said:

"Sorry, Marianna, but I love somebody else." After I said that, I left, letting an angry Marianna in the library.

**Marianna P.O.V.**

He… rejected… me…

"HOW COULD HE REJECT ME, GODDAMMIT!" I yelled in frustration. I bet he's in love with that blonde bitch.

**Next morning**

**Lucy's apartment**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I've just woken up. I took a shower, then prepared my breakfast, having a strange feeling in my chest. It… burned. Is this… jealousy? Yes. I'm jealous on Marianna. She stole yet another boy I like. No, she didn't. She stole the boy I love, I will love, and I loved ever since we met. I will go today to the guild, to tell Marianna that she won.

I finished my breakfast, then I prepared for the party. Even though I'm very angry at Marianna, I won't let this to stop me to have a good time with my friends.

I dressed up with a white frilly top, dark green jeans and bright green fifteen centimeters high heels. As soon as I was ready for the party, I left my apartment and slowly walked to the guild.

**At the guild**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy opened the big, guild doors. She was greeted by all her friends. Marianna hasn't appeared yet, so Lucy could be calm. For the moment. The blonde mage was discussing with Wendy and Charle, when Erza came and dragged Lucy in a corner and talked to her.

"Lucy, why are you here? Are you sure you can be here? With Marianna?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. I can't let her to stop me having fun with my friends." She said angrily.

"Yeah… but you seem different."

"Really? How?" Asked the girl fake curiously. She knew what she meant.

"You seem… sadder. Like something horrible happened."

"Yeah, something absolutely horrible happened."

"What happened, Lucy? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, yesterday, when I came to the guild, I went to the library. There I found Natsu and Marianna kissing." She said, trying to not cry. Erza saw that she was on the verge of tears, so she hugged the sad girl and said:

"Don't worry Lucy. You can cry." As she said that, Lucy set free her emotions and cried.

**With Natsu**

'I still can't believe what happened yesterday. I have to tell somebody!' Natsu thought while going to the guild. As soon as he entered, he spotted a naked boy at one of the tables.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Shouted Natsu at the boy!

"Gah! Thanks, Natsu!" Thanked Gray. He knew that when Natsu called him by his name, they went on the "best friend" mode. This means that Natsu had some serious problems.

"No problem!"

"Now, what's the matter?"

""Well, it happened yesterday. Remember when Marianna wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"She dragged me to the library, then…" He was interrupted by Gray who said:

"She confessed to you."

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Erza told me."

"So Erza saw us?"

"No."

"Then who saw the scene?"

"I dunno."

"Anyways, there's more. She… kissed me…"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Yelled the ice mage. Fortunately, the noise in the guild was big enough to cover his voice. "I'M SO GONNA KICK HER ASS FOR THIS!"

"No, I don't think you should beat her." Natsu said. Gray was so close to tell everything, but he stopped on time.

They have waited for some minutes, when Marianna came.

"LET'S PARTY!" Shouted Cana, as soon as Marianna entered.

And, of course, everyone partied… Fairy Tail Stile. They continued like this, but, after two hours, Marianna went to Natsu and kissed him. Everyone 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed. Then, she told the guild:

"That's right, everyone! Natsu and I are dating!" Natsu wanted to say something but he was cut out by Lucy.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled. "I wanted to tell you something ever since you entered in the guild!"

"Really? What?" Asked the whole guild in chorus

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" She said annoyed and angry at the same time. " EVER SINCE WE WERE FIVE, YOU HATED ME AND TRIED TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE! IT WASN'T MY FAUL THAT YOUR BROTHER DIED, SO STOP HATING ME! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU CALL ME, BUT IF YOU TRY TO DO SOMETHING TO MY FRIENDS OR TO NATSU, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO CONFRONT WITH MY FURY!" She yelled at Marianna. After this outburst, she cooled off a bit, and said:

"For now I'll let you alone. But if I'll see you here tomorrow, I'll beat the crap out of you." She threatened, then left the guild.

Makarov was there and saw the whole scene. He remembered the story Erza told him, and he made a decision.

All the guild was shocked by the blonde's outburst. Marianna was crying and mumbling something like:

"I can't believe what she did! And I thought that we're friends." Unknown to everybody, Marianna casted a spell on them to think that Lucy is a traitor. Fortunately, since Gray, Erza and Makarov knew the real story, they weren't affected by the spell. That was a weakness of the spell, which Marianna didn't read, saying that "It's not important."

Erza was standing there, listening to everything, holding her rage very well, as well as Gray. But, when she made the blonde: "A weak and bathetic bitch." Erza just snapped out, went to Marianna and slapped her right across her face. Everybody gasped.

"ERZA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Asked Natsu, obviously under the spell. "SHE'S THE VICTIM! WHY DO YOU HURT HER MORE THAN LUCY DID?!"

"Shut up, Flame breath! She has the right!"

"This isn't your business." Natsu spat.

"Yes, it is! Lucy told us the story. This … creature…" He barely could say that word. "Hated Lucy since they were kids and stole her happiness. She does this even now! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE AT HER SIDE!?"

"Gray. Stop." Master Makarov said. "They are surely under a spell." As he said that, he waved his hand to the guild, and the spell disappeared, (A.N.: I don't know the expression. Sorry.) and everyone turned back to normal. Another warning that Marianna was too lazy to read said that the person under the spell will remember everything that happened while they were under it.

"HOW COULD YOU?!..." Natsu said angrily, engulfed by flames. "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON! Fire Dragon's…" He was about to attack the yellow-eyed girl, but a giant hand smashed him to the wall.

"Natsu! Don't attack her!" Master Makarov said. "Marianna!" He said while getting bigger. "You are kicked out of the guild!" As soon as he said that, Marianna' black guild mark disappeared.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE YOUR FUCKIN' GUILD! BUT! Don't forget that I'll be back to take my revenge!" She shouted then left the guild.

**The next day**

**At Lucy's apartment**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I can't believe what happened yesterday, When I woke up this morning, I pinched my arm a few times, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I even went to the guild to ask Erza and Gray about those events. There, I learned a few shocking stuff…

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"_Gray! Erza!" A pink haired fire mage shouted as soon as he entered into the guild._

"_What happened, Natsu?" Asked Erza._

"_Yesterday events… It was a dream, right?"_

"_No." The two mages, reequip and ice-make, answered._

"_Oh…" The fire mage said with an emotionless voice. "So, where's Lucy?"_

"_She's still at her apartment, I guess." Answered the red-head._

"_Why d'ya think Lucy had that outburst yesterday, after Marianna said *cough* lied that we're dating." When they heard what a stupid question Natsu said, his friends simultaneous face-palmed._

"_How can you be so oblivious, flame-brain?!" Gray asked._

"_How d'ya call me, walking snowman?!"_

"_Ya heard me, dragon breath!"_

"_Are you two fighting?" Asked Erza with a glare that can kill._

"_N-No, Erza!~We're best friends! Right, Natsu-kun?" Gray asked and almost puked at how he called his frienemy._

"_Aye sir!" Natsu saluted._

"_Good. Now, Natsu, why do __**you**__ think Lucy snapped yesterday?"_

"_Hmm… I don't know."_

"_Aye! Maybe she ate some bad fish!" Happy butted in._

"_*sigh* She likes you idiot!" Gray said, couldn't stand anymore at those two's idiocy._

"_Wha-! Are you sure, stripper? I don't think that's the reason."_

"_If you don't believe me, then why don't you go and ask her by yourself?" Gray suggested._

"_Maybe I will!" As soon as he said that, he left the guild._

_**End Flashback**_

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

So, after that discussion, here I am, at Lucy's apartment. As usually, I entered through the window of her room. She was there, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were red and puffy. From crying, I suppose.

"Luce?" I said. She looked very startled at me. I guess she was deep in thought and I interrupted her.

"Natsu… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend?" She asked sadly.

"Who? Marianna? She isn't my girlfriend. I don't know why she said that. I don't like her.

"Then who do you like?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I'll answer this question only if you'll answer at my question first."

"… Okay."

"Is it true that you like me?"

(A.N.: Wait till a big pause with an instrument that sounds like a trumpet or something like this. When the lyrics start again, you can continue.)

"It's true. I like you… no, I love you." She said.

At this, I smirked and said: I love you too, Luce." She looked at me with very big eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I said then I hugged her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AAAAAANNNNNDDDD…. CUT! Sorry for this end, but I have some stuff to tell you.

This one-shot is dedicated to the winner of the contest I put at the last chapter of my story, Field trip: HawaiianGurlNaLuForever! I hope u like it. :D

If this story gets 50 reviews and 75 favs, I'll write a sequel, so let's start writing, people!

:D


End file.
